Conventionally, in game software operated in a game such as a television game device, a liquid crystal game device, etc., a BGM is prepared, in order to enhance liveliness of a game, and a player plays the game listening to the BGM. Similar to a game screen, a plurality of kinds of BGM are prepared in advance and selectively output accordingly as the game proceeds. Generally, data of a musical composition of this BGM is performed from a start to an end, and this performance is repeated. In addition, in order to prevent the BGM from becoming monotonous, when a player character encounters an enemy character, and when a game scene is changed to a fighting scene, a different BGM is performed. Or, if a time limit set in advance approaches, the tempo of the performance becomes fast, and so forth.
In addition, in order to prevent the BGM from becoming monotonous, the BGM can automatically be generated according to a method taught in Japanese Patent No. 3271282 [G10H 1/00, G10H 1/40] registered on Jan. 25, 2002. In the automatic generating method of the BGM taught in this prior art, a phrase database is prepared in advance, a phrase is newly generated based on a selected phrase, and a melody is automatically generated.
However, even if the BGM is changed accordingly as the game proceeds, and the tempo of the BGM is changed as in the former, the same BGM is performed in the same scene, so that the player may be tired of the BGM, and the player's interest in the game may decrease.
In the latter, it is possible to generate a variety of BGMs, to prevent a probable loss of interest. However, as an apparatus that generates the BGM for a game, its scale may be large. In addition, the generating process of the phrase and the melody may be huge, so there is a problem that a different process needed for the game proceeding may be suppressed. As such is the case, the taught art may not be suitable for the game device.
The illustrative embodiments provide: a novel storing medium that stores a game BGM generating program, a game BGM generating method, and game device.
The illustrative embodiments provide: a storing medium that stores a game BGM generating program, a game BGM generating method, and a game device capable of generating a variety of BGMs while not increasing the process load.
A storing medium that stores a game BGM generating program according to an illustrative embodiment, and the game BGM data generating program, are executed by a game device. The game device comprises a phrase data storing means, a rhythm-pattern storing means, a BGM-data reproducing means, a tone-color-data storing means, and a sound outputting means. The phrase data storing means stores different kinds of a plurality of phrase data, by each group, based on a musical characteristic, that designate a length and a pitch of a pronunciation of a tone color. The rhythm-pattern storing means stores at least one kind of rhythm pattern data, constructed of two or more sets of rhythm data that designate a length in performance for playing a phrase, and a pronunciation timing of the phrase. The BGM-data reproducing means reproduces BGM data constructed of at least one part. The tone-color-data storing means stores data of a sound output according to the BGM data. Furthermore, the sound outputting means outputs the sound according to the BGM data reproduced by the BGM-data reproducing means. The game BGM generating program allows a processor of the game device to execute a phrase selecting step, a rhythm selecting step, and a BGM generating step. The phrase selecting step randomly selects one kind of the phrase data from one group stored in the phrase data storing means. The rhythm selecting step selects one rhythm data from one kind of the rhythm pattern data stored in the rhythm-pattern storing means according to a predetermined rule. Furthermore, the BGM generating step generates the BGM data from the phrase data selected by the phrase selecting step and the rhythm data selected by the rhythm selecting step.
More specifically, the game device (12: reference numeral used for illustrative purposes only) comprises a phrase data storing means (40, 76), a rhythm-pattern storing means (40, 78), a BGM-data reproducing means (36), a tone-color-data storing means (40, 54), and a sound outputting means (34a, 52, 62). The phrase data storing means (40, 76) stores different kinds of a plurality of phrase data that designate a length and a pitch of a pronunciation of a tone color, by each group, based on a musical characteristic. The phrase corresponds to a musical score (musical script) of one part of a music composition, the data corresponding thereto is the phrase data, for example. The rhythm-pattern storing means (40, 78) stores at least one kind of rhythm pattern data, constructed of the rhythm data that designates a length in performance for performing a phrase, and a pronunciation timing of the phrase. The rhythm is defined by a musical tone, and the data corresponding to the musical tone is the rhythm data, for example. The BGM-data reproducing means (36) reproduces BGM data constructed of at least one part (musical instrument and orchestra). The tone-color-data storing means (40, 54) stores a sound output according to the BGM data, that is, data representing the musical instrument and the orchestra. The sound outputting means (34a, 52, 62) outputs the sound according to the BGM data reproduced by the BGM-data reproducing means (36, S113, S183). That is, the BGM is reproduced. The game BGM generating program allows a processor of the game device to execute a phrase selecting step (S91, S157), a rhythm selecting step (S59, S133), and a BGM generating step (S113, S183). The phrase selecting step (S91, S157) randomly selects one kind of phrase data from one group stored in the phrase data storing means (40, 76). The rhythm selecting step (S59, S133) selects the rhythm data from one kind of rhythm pattern data stored in the rhythm-pattern storing means (40, 78) according to a predetermined rule. The BGM generating step (S113, S183) generates the BGM data from the phrase data selected by the phrase selecting step (S91, S157) and the rhythm data selected by the rhythm selecting step (S59, S133).
According to an illustrative embodiment, the BGM data is generated from the phrase data selected randomly and the rhythm data selected according to a predetermined rule so that it is possible to generate the various BGM data. In addition, the phrase data and the rhythm data are prepared in advance so that a generating process of the data is not needed, this makes it possible to prevent a process load from becoming too large.
According to a certain feature of an illustrative embodiment, the rhythm selecting step includes a random-selecting step for randomly selecting the rhythm data from one kind of rhythm pattern data. More specifically, the random-selecting method (S133) randomly selects a rhythm from one kind of rhythm pattern data so that it is possible to perform the BGM according to the various rhythm patterns.
In another feature of an illustrative embodiment, the rhythm selecting step includes a sequential-selecting step for selecting the rhythm data from one kind of rhythm pattern data in predetermined order. More specifically, the rhythm selecting step (S59) selects the rhythm data from one kind of rhythm pattern data in predetermined order so that it is possible to perform the BGM according to a rhythm pattern set in advance.
In a certain feature of an illustrative embodiment, the game device further comprises a continuous counter for counting the number of times the same phrase has been selected. The phrase selecting step includes an incrementing step and a re-selecting step. The incrementing step increments the continuous counter when the phrase data selected last time and the phrase data selected this time agree. The re-selecting step re-selects the phrase data when a count value of the continuous counter is greater than a predetermined value. More specifically, the game device (12) further comprises a continuous counter (40, 82d) for counting the number of times the same phrase has been selected. The incrementing step (S95, S161) increments the continuous counter (40, 82d) when the phrase data selected last time and the phrase data selected this time agree. The re-selecting step (S91, S157) re-selects the phrase data when a count value of the continuous counter (40, 82d) is greater than a predetermined value. That is, the BGM is prevented from becoming monotonous as a result of the same phrase being repeatedly selected.
In another feature of an illustrative embodiment, the game device further comprises an operating means for inputting an operation from a player; and a performance-change data storing means for storing performance-change data that changes a performing method of a BGM. The game BGM generating program further allows the processor to execute a performance-change data storing step, and a BGM-data change step. The performance-change data storing step allows the performance-change data storing means to store the performance-change data corresponding at a minimum to the operation of the operating means. The BGM-data change step applies a predetermined change to the BGM data corresponding to the performance-change data stored in the performance-change data storing means by the performance-change data storing step. More specifically, the game device (12) further comprises an operating means (22, 26) for inputting an operation from a player; and a storing means (40, 80) for storing performance-change data that changes a performing method of a BGM. The game BGM generating program executes a performance-change data storing step (S21, S25, S33), and a BGM-data change step (S119, S121, S125, S171, S187, S191). The performance-change data storing step (S21, S25, S33) stores performance-change data into the performance-change data storing means (40, 80) corresponding to at least the operation of the operating means. However, the performance-change data may also be stored corresponding to a proceeding situation of the game, a predetermined event, etc. The BGM-data change step (S119, S121, S125, S171, S187, S191) applies a predetermined change to the BGM data corresponding to the performance-change data stored in the performance-change data storing means (40, 80). That is, as a result of the performance of the BGM being changed, corresponding to the operation of the player, etc., a staging effect of a game content, etc., is enhanced not only by a game screen but also by the BGM.
In a certain feature of an illustrative embodiment, the BGM-data change step includes a tempo change step for changing a tempo of the BGM data according to the performance-change data. More specifically, the tempo change step (S125, S191) changes the tempo of the BGM data according to the performance-change data. That is, it is possible to alter the performance speed of the BGM.
In another feature of an illustrative embodiment, the game device further comprises a period designating data storing means for storing period designating data that designates a performing period and a performance suspended period of the phrase. The BGM-data reproducing means suspends a reproduction of the BGM data in the performance suspended period based on the period designating data. The game BGM generating program further allows the processor to execute a period counting step, for counting the performing period and the performance suspended period, designated by the period designating data, by the number of times the rhythm data is selected. More specifically, the game device (12) includes a period designating data storing means (40, 82b, 82c) for storing period designating data, that designates a performing period and a performance suspended period of the phrase. The BGM-data reproducing means (36) suspends a reproduction of the BGM data in the performance suspended period, based on the period designating data. In the game BGM generating program, a period counting step counts the performing period and the performance suspended period, designated by the period designating data, by the number of times the rhythm data has been selected. Thus, the performing period and the performance suspended period are counted by the number of times the rhythm is selected, so that even where the state is returned (moved) from a performance suspended state to a performing state, no deviance occurs to a performing timing of the BGM.
A game BGM generating method according to an illustrative embodiment is a game BGM generating method in a game device provided with a phrase data storing means, a rhythm-pattern storing means, a BGM-data reproducing means, a tone-color-data storing means, and a sound outputting means. In this game device, the phrase data storing means stores different kinds of a plurality of phrase data that designate a length and a pitch of a pronunciation of a tone color, by each group, based on a musical characteristic. The rhythm-pattern storing means stores at least one kind of rhythm pattern data, constructed of two or more sets of rhythm data, that designate a length in performance for performing a phrase, and a pronunciation timing of the phrase. The BGM-data reproducing means reproduces BGM data constructed of at least one part. The tone-color-data storing means stores data of a sound output according to the BGM data. Furthermore, the sound outputting means outputs the sound according to the BGM data reproduced by the BGM-data reproducing means. This game device (a) randomly selects one kind of phrase data from one group stored in the phrase data storing means, (b) sequentially or randomly selects one rhythm data from one kind of rhythm pattern data stored in the rhythm-pattern storing means, and (c) generates the BGM data from the phrase data selected by the step (a) and the rhythm data selected by the step (b).
A game device according to an illustrative embodiment is a game device that performs a BGM corresponding at a minimum to a proceeding situation of a game. This game device comprises a phrase data storing means, a rhythm-pattern storing means, a BGM-data reproducing means, a tone-color-data storing means, a phrase selecting means, a rhythm-pattern selecting means, a BGM generating means, and a sound outputting means. The phrase data storing means stores different kinds of a plurality of phrase data that designate a length and a pitch of a pronunciation of a tone color, by each group, based on a musical characteristic. The rhythm-pattern storing means stores at least one kind of rhythm pattern data, constructed of two or more sets of rhythm data, that designate a length in performance for performing a phrase, and a pronunciation timing of the phrase. The BGM-data reproducing means reproduces BGM data constructed of at least one part. The tone-color-data storing means stores data of a sound output according to the BGM data. The phrase selecting means randomly selects one kind of phrase data from one group stored in the phrase data storing means. The rhythm-pattern selecting means selects one rhythm data from one kind of rhythm pattern data stored in the rhythm-pattern storing means according, to a predetermined rule. The BGM generating means generates the BGM data from the phrase data selected by the phrase selecting step and the rhythm data selected by the rhythm pattern selecting step. Furthermore, the sound outputting means outputs the sound according to the BGM data reproduced by the BGM-data reproducing means.
In an illustrative embodiment of the game BGM generating method and also in the game device, similar to the illustrative embodiment of the storing medium that stores the game BGM generating program, it is possible to generate a variety of BGMs without increasing the process load.
The above described features of the illustrative embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.